jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mellson/Jedno-Strzały xD
ZAWIESZONE Hajoł! Witaj na blogu, który będę prowadzić wspólnie z BlackAngel111. Będziemy tu umieszczać one-shoty czy takie krótsze historyjki C: Ja nie jestem zbyt dobra w pisaniu czegokolwiek, także ten... miłego kaleczenia paczałek xD Muzyczka do puszczenia w tle: QEvBwJz3wGM thumb|left|700px '1. HISTORIA WZE' -Jesteś pewna że to dobry momysł? - powiedziała BlackAngel lecąc za Melą. -Jasne! Co niby mogłoby się stać?- rzuciła Mela lądując.- Nikt się nawet nie dowie, że wiemy o tej wyspie... -Taa... znając ciebie... nie sądze. - stanęła obok Meli. -Według mapy powinno to być tutaj... tylko... ja nie widzę żadnego nowego gatunku smoczymiętki... -A skąd wiesz jak wygląda, skoro to nowy gatunek? - podrapała się po głowie BA krzywo spoglądając na Melę. -No właśnie... nie przemyślałam tego za bardzo... jak mamy ją znaleźć? - powiedział zakłopotany Śmiertnik. -Nie wiem, ale swoją drogą to nawet ładna jakaś ta wyspa... -Ta nowa smoczymiętka to chyba jakaś bujda... -Dokładnie. Ej patrz! jaki fajny motylek! - krzyknęła zafascynowana BA, po czym zaczęła gonić owada. -Nie... tak?... chwila... to chyba nie to... - cichym głosem Mela próbowała rozważyć prawdomówność smoków z Berk, patrząc się na mapę. W tym czasie BA biegnąc dalej za motylkiem dotarła na piękną polankę. Porośnięta była dookoła drzewami iglastymi, tworzącymi coś na kształt ogrodzenia tego kawałka terenu. Obok zza gałęzi wyłaniała się wielka góra, prawdopodobnie nieczynny już wulkan. Oprócz tego wszędzie rosła różnego rodzaju flora, od Maków po Paproć i krzaczki z Jagodami. Podeszła do pobliskiego oczka wodnego przejrzeć się w wodzie. Przypatrując się powierzchni wody, nagle zauważyła tworzące się na wodzie małe okręgi z fal. Oznaczać to mogło, że żyją tam ryby! Nie myliła się. Ostatni raz przyjrzała się miejscu które napotkała, po czym stwierdziła, że idealnie nadaje się do zamieszkania. Radosna, po wpadnięciu na genialny pomysł, pobiegła spowrotem do miejsca, w którym Mela wciąż zastanawiała się nad istnieniem Wyspy Smoczymiętki. -Ał! BA! patrz jak biegasz! i gdzie ty w ogóle byłaś? - krzyknęła smoczyca wstając z ziemi. -Mela! Mela! nie uwierzysz co znalazłam! - podskakiwała ze szczęścia opowiadając o wszystkim. ... -Łał, no nieźle! chodź, pokażesz mi to miejsce! - zaciekawiła się Mela -Dobra! biegnij za mną! - odrzekła Nocna Furia, po czym zagłębiła się w las ze Śmiertnikiem. Biegły tak kilka minut, potykając się od czasu do czasu o gałęzie i skały leżące na ich drodze, gdy w końcu ich oczom ukazał się piękny krajobraz wspomniany wcześniej. -I to wszystko przez motylka? - zaśmiała się Mela -No nie? też bym nie pomyślała! -Czasem uwielbiam tą naszą głupotę! - palnęła samica Zębacza. I tak oto nasza parka zamieszkała na odkrytej wyspie, na której z czasem wybudowały chatkę. Do wyspy zlatywali się również różni Wiki-ngowie i Smoki, którzy dołączali do ekipy i przeżywali różne wspólne przygody. Znaleźli się w śród nich Małcin, dobrze zbudowany Wiki-ng, wraz ze swoimi Smokami, Zuza, nieprzeciętna dziewczyna z małej Wyspy i jej Smoczy kompani, Aga, człowiek o nietypowej umiejętnści zmieniania się w Smoki, oraz Angel, "Smocza Mama", jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych kobiet w Archipelagu. Tak oto, ta krótka powieść opowiadana przez niebieskiego Śmiertnika Zębacza, wyjaśniła wam historię zamieszkania na... ...Wyspie Zwariowanej Ekipy!... '2.GRA' -perspektywa BA-thumb|234px Ciągle patrzymy sobie w oczy. Jak na razie żadna nie zamrugała... Kurcze... Trzeba to zmienić! - Szybkim ruchem podłożyłam ogon pod szyszkę leżąca obok i rzuciłam nią w Melę. Ha! Mrugnęła! Wygrałam! -Ał! - krzyknęła i zaczęła rozmasowywać czoło. -Wygrałam! - cieszyłam się jak małe dziecko. W sumie – nie było w tym nic dziwnego... -To nie fair! - protestował niebieski śmiertnik zębacz. -Życie jest nie fair! Mrugnęłaś? Mrugnęłaś! Wygrałam? Wygrałam! - zaczęłam tańczyć „taniec zwycięstwa”. Choć w wykonaniu smoka mogło to wyglądać nieco dziwnie. -Nie wygrałaś! A bynajmniej nie uczciwie! -Uuu... - stanęłam w bezruchu. - Trudne słownictwo... - przymrużyłam oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęłam. - Tego bym się po tobie nie spodziewała – powiedziałam po dłuższej chwili. -A jak – Mela powiedziała z uśmiechem i „przeczesała” swoje kolce na głowie skrzydłem. -Hardkor z ciebie – ciągle się uśmiechałam. -Ale ty i tak nie wygrałaś – smoczyca pokazała mi język. -Tak? To zapytajmy się Zuzy. Ona oceni czy wygrałam, czy nie. Zgoda? - przymrużyłam oczy. -Tak. - Mela odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. *** -Zuzga! - wołałyśmy jednocześnie. - Zuzgełgo! Gdzie jesteś?! -Co?! - dziewczyna wrzasnęła prawie na cały archipelag. -Gdzie jesteś?! - zaczęłyśmy porozumiewać się krzykiem. -Tu... - dziewczyna powiedziała ciszej. -Gdzie?! - tym razem krzyknęła Mela. -No tu... Spojrzałam się na śmiertnika i obie wzruszyłyśmy skrzydłami. -Gdzieeee?!! - wrzasnęłyśmy na cały regulator. -Serio mnie nie widzicie?... Zaczęłyśmy rozglądać sie po wszystkich drzewach, skałach i krzakach. -Niiieeeee!!! - znowu odpowiedziałyśmy równocześnie. -To spójrzcie w dół... Wykonałyśmy polecenie. -Uuu... Zuzga... Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam. -Dlatego miałam tak ciepło w pupę... - usłyszałam jak Mela mówi do siebie. My tu ją szukałyśmy, a Zuzga wylegiwała się spokojnie pod naszymi tyłkami... -Zejdziecie ze mnie?... -Trzeba było mówić tak od razu! - znowu powiedziałyśmy równocześnie i po chwili wstałyśmy z przyjaciółki. -Ał... - dziewczyna złapała się za prawe ramię. -Co ci się stało? - zapytałam. -Zgadnij. - odparła ze znudzeniem. -Yyy... A dałabyś mi jakąś podpowiedź?... - odpowiedziałam, po czym dziewczyna zrobiła faceplam'a. -No co? Ja też nie wiem... - odezwała się Mela. -Serio się nie domyślacie?... Spojrzałam na śmiertnika zębacza i po chwili obie kręciłyśmy głową na „nie”. -Nie ważne... - odpowiedziała Zuzga. - Co was tu sprowadza? -Pytanie. -Jakie? -Która z nas wygrała? - mówiłyśmy z Melą na zmianę. -Ale w co? - Zuzga przymrużyła oczy. -W grę. -Ale... Jaką? -Na prawdę nie wiesz?! -Nie... -I kto by pomyślał, że to my tłumaczymy coś Zuzdze... - powiedziałam do Meli. -No właśnie ja bym nie pomyślała... -No i ja też nie... -No... -Możecie w końcu powiedzieć o co chodzi?! -Która z nas wygrała w grę. -Jaką? -Mela pacz! - wskazałam na lecącą biedronkę. -O ja! Biegniemy! - smoczyca od razu odpowiedziała. -Tak! Obie pobiegłyśmy za biedronką, a Zuzga została sama. -O nie! - wrzasnęłam patrząc na trawę. -Co?! - Mela wytrzeszczyła oczy w osłupieniu. -Zapomniałyśmy! -O czym?! -O Zuzdze! Smoczyca także spojrzała na ziemię. -Faktycznie... Wracamy! - dodała po chwili. -Tak! - opuściłyśmy głowy i patrzyłyśmy na trawę, cofając się powoli. -Ekhm... - Usłyszałyśmy po chwili specyficzny odgłos chrząkania, który potrafi zrobić tylko Zuzga. -O nie! Zuzga! Gdzie jesteś?! - ciągle patrzyłyśmy w trawę i wołałyśmy przyjaciółkę. -Tu. -Gdzie?! -Serio? Znowu?... -Zuzga zniknęła! - zawołałam do Meli. -To magia! O nie! I jak my ją teraz znajdziemy?! -Nigdy się nie poddamy! -Tak! Zgadzam się! -Ej... - Zuzga znowu przemówiła. A może to był tylko głos Zuzgi?... -Zuzga?! Słyszysz mnie?! Zuzga! -Słyszę cię... -Gdzie jesteś?! -Podnieś głowę... -O rety! Co to za czary?! - spojrzałyśmy na siebie z Melą. -To nie czary... -Ona się nie przyzna. - przymrużyłam oczy. - Nie chce, żebyśmy się o tym dowiedziały. -Jak możesz?... - Mela też przymrużyła oczy. Zuzga znowu zrobiła facepalm'a i pokiwała głową na „nie”. -Miałyście do mnie pytanie? -Serio? - zdziwiłam się. -Aha... -A jakie? - zapytała Mela. -Skąd mam wiedzieć? - dziewczyna westchnęła. -To co cię nas pytasz, jak nie masz pytania? -Ja się was pytam? To wy się mnie pytacie... -Niby czego? -Nie wiem? -No, my też nie. -Eh... Co ja tu z wami mam... -Jak to co? - powiedziałyśmy razem. - Oczywiście, że... Chwila przerwy... I... -Chciałam czymś zabłysnąć... Masz może jakiś pomysł? - zapytałam Melę... -No właśnie nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi... -O nie... - spuściłam głowę. - O nie! Mela! Gdzie jesteś?! - ciągle patrzyłam się w trawę. -perspektywa Zuzy- -Tu! - Mela zaczęła biegać dookoła niej. -Gdzie?! -No tu! -Nie widzę cię! -Przypatrz się dobrze! -Głupole... - odeszłam kilka kroków od smoczyc. Nagle przede mną wyłoniły się dwie smoczyce. -Co powiedziałaś? - zapytały jednocześnie. -Ja? Nic... - zaczęłam się cofać. -Powtórz to! -Nie... -Mówimy... Powtórz! -Okej, przepraszam. - ciągle się cofałam. -Powtórz!! -Głupole... - powiedziałam pod nosem. -I co? Wcale nie było tak trudni tego powiedzieć. Co nie? - Odparła BA. -Yyy... Co? -Chodź. Zaprzyjaźnimy się z tą biedronką. - powiedziała Mela i obie poszły przed siebie. Kiedy rozmawiały odchodząc, usłyszałam kilka zdań z ich dialogu... -To... Jak ją nazwiemy? -Właśnie go obraziłaś! -Ja?! -Przecież może to być facet! -O nie... Ja nie chciałam! -Trzeba go przeprosić... -Racja. Jak tylko ją zobaczymy, to od razu przeproszę. -Lepiej chodźmy do Ghoti... -Racja... Ciekawe czy umie określać płeć biedronek... Odwróciłam się – wzbiły się w powietrze i już ich nie było. '3.ŚLEDZIE' -perspektywa Meli- Właśnie siędzę na drzewie wraz z BA. A dlaczego? otóż Zuzga i Małcin mają zamiar razem gdzieś iść. Podsłuchujemy ich rozmowę. ... -To co? przy klifie o 19:00? -Jasne. Pa! ... Właśnie skończyli. Uuu.... wyczuwam mięte... Heheszki... -Ał BA!- krzynęłam rozmasowując skrzydło -Mela! słyszałaś to? Idą na RANDKĘ! - cieszyła się Nocna Furia. -A wiesz co to znaczy? - w tym momencie robiłam charakterystyczny ruch "brwiami" szczerząc się. -No wiem... hyhyhy... - BA zrobiła lenny face'a - ej, będziemy ich śledzić? -Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście! -Ździeliłam ją ogonem dla zabawy. -Ał! osz ty!... - rzuciła się na mnie! -Narrator- W tym momencie Śmiertnik i Furia spadły z drzewa, całe obolałe i zakurzone. -Mela- -Szczęście, że ich tu nie było... hehe... -Jakby byli, przypał by się zrobił! - BA zrobiła minę derpa, na co ja poszłam w jej ślady, gdy już podniosłyśmy się z ziemi. -Perspektywa Zuzy- One jeszcze nie wiedzą... Głuptaki jedne!- myślałam chowając się za głazem i obserwując całą sytuację. Zaśmiałam się i odeszłam doskonalić plan wraz z Małcinem. ...18:00... -Perspektywa Meli- Jest już osiemnasta... Zuzełga i Małcin zaraz będą wychodzić na spotkanie... ja w tym czasie polecę po BA. -Hej BA! wychodź juz z tego domku! zaraz nasza parka będzie wychodzić! -Już biegnę! - odparła, po czym potknęła się na schodku i spadła na dół. - Moje plecy! AAAł... -Nie czas teraz na plecy! lećmy ich już śledzić! - jestem potworem xD -No dobra... - podniosła się ociężale i wyleciałyśmy. Lecimy sobie już jakieś 15 minut i się śmiejemy. Opowiadamy suchary. O! teraz moja kolej! -Dobra...: Co robi samobójca w łazience? Próbuje się załatwić! -Hhehehehehehehehehehe! świetne! - Nocnej Furii spodobał się suchar. -No! haha!... chwila, ej patrz! są na dole! - skryłyśmy się za górą. -Perspektywa Małcina- Ależ one są głupie... naprawdę myślą że ich nie zobaczymy? EJ. Nie zas o tym myśleć. Musimy wcielać plan w życie. Jaki plan Spytacie? Dowiedzie się w swoim czasie... -To co? zaczynamy plan? - szepnąłem do Zuzy. -Jasne. -Perspektywa BA- Ooo... coś tu się zaraz zacznie... chwila... co on robi? podchodzi do Zuzy... to chyba czas się ujawnić! -Mela! wychodzimy, teraz! Wyskoczyłyśmy zza skał i zaczęłyśmy tańczyć taniec zwycięstwa! -Oł je! - dens dens - wiemy co tu się wyprawia! - Tańczyłam. -Mamy was gołąbki! - umca umca - Już się nie wykręcicie! - Śmiertnik odezwał się. -Zuza- -Małcin, dawaj! zaczynamy! - szepnęłam do niego, na co on gwizdnął. -Mela- Tańczyłyśmy tak w dobre gdy nagle zza drzew wyleciała... CAŁA MASA SMOKÓW Z BAZUKAMI NA SZYYYSZKI! -O NIE! BA, WIAĆ! - wystrzeliłyśmy w powietrze jak strzały. -TO BYŁO ZAPLANOWANE! - darłam się do niej. -Co za cochaże szyszkowate! -O nie! uważaj! Otoczyła nas fala szyszkowych strzałów! Co chwile dostawałyśmy po głowach i musiałyśmy wylądować awaryjnie. -ŁOOOO! - darłyśmy się obydwie. Spadałyśmy w dół próbując ustabiliwować lot, ale szyszek było za dużo. Po chwili zaryłyśmy w ziemię jak te krety(nki). -To was nauczy nie podsuchiwać ludzi! - śmiali się z Zuzą. -Ej! to my miałyśmy się śmiać z was! - oburzyła się BA. -Wygraliście tę bitwę, ale wojny nie wygracie! ZOBACZYCIE! - po tych słowach strzeliłąm kulą ognia w niebo. Z oceanu wyłonił się wielki Oszołomostrach, a byla to Aga! miała w zębach łódź pełną szyszek, którą na mój sygnał wysypała na naszą parkę. -Ha! i co teraz Parufki? - brechtałyśmy się z nich jak opętane. -OSZ WY JEDNE...! - Małcin i Zuzga zaczęli nas ganiać po całej WZE wściekli za całą akcję. ...Jedno jest pewne, takiego ubawu na wyspie jeszcze nie miałyśmy!... '4.SKLEP' -Perspektywa BA- Hmmm... czegoś mi tutaj brakuje... Wiem! cytryny! A co ja robię pewnie zapytacie? gotuję dla Ekipy obiad. Już prawie wszystko skończyłam, ale brakuje mi tylko cytryny! gdzie ja ją teraz znajdę? nie chce mi się lecieć szukać Johana, bo ryba ostygnie... mam pomysł! poproszę Mele żeby się teleportowała do świata XXI wieku i ją kupiła! -MEEELLAA! -CCOOO? -Złaź na dół! mam dla ciebie zadanie! -Uwielbiam zadania! - nim się obejrzałam przybiegła. -Dobra... tylko bądź ostrożna... musisz się teleportować do XXI wieku i kupić cytrynę. Nie wzbudzaj tylko za dużej sensacji... bo nie dostaniesz obiadu! -Dobra! - pobiegła po pieniądze i poleciała. -perspektywa Meli- Teraz tylko znaleźć ten portal o którym mówiła kiedyś Zuzga... o! to chyba tam! Podleciałam do jaskini w której się on znajdował. Raz kozie śmierć! przechodzę!... ** ***thumb|400px Iii... pojawiłam się. Pośrodku miasta. Ups... ale na szczęście nie ma tu ludzi. Narazie. Eee... co to ja miałam... a! sklep! Przeszłam kawałek i udałam się do najbliższego marketu. Łolaboga! majen uszen! ale oni się drą! nigdy smoka nie widzieli czy co? Nieważne... przechadzałam się alejkami podczas gdy te strachajły uciekały gdzie ziemniaki rosną. O! widzę cytrynę! tylko... po co się tak spieszyć? mogę jeszcze pozwiedzać... heheszki... Łaziłam sobie tak po sklepie i straszyłam kolejnych. Mniam! widzę dział z... RYBAMII! O! karp! łosoś! okoń! JA CHCE OKONIA! Otworzyłam lodówkę nosem i wyjęłam kilka rybek. Chyba się nie obrażą... eee... mam nadzieję... Chwila... co to tak wyje? to chyba ta taka policja! o nie! muszę szybko pobiec po cytrynę! Leciałam tak potykając się po jedzenie które pospadało z półek, gdy dotarłam już do cytryny. Wzięłam ich 5. Starczy... ło! no tak! muszę uciekać! Udało mi się jakimś cudem wylecieć z marketu omijając tą policję. Portal się zamyka! Szybciej szybciej! Iii... wleciałam w ostatniej chwili! Jestem zwycięzcą! Wyleciałam z jaskini z portalem i poleciałam spowrotem do domku, w którym BA czekała z obiadem, który... o nie! pewnie już ostygł! SIadłam na podeście, otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam. -Cześć BA! mam cytrynkę! -Super, tylko... obiad już ostygł! -O to się nie martw, wzięłam jeszcze kilka rybek jakbyś chciała. - wyszczerzyłam zęby. -Jej! teraz mogę przyrządzić obiad jeszcze raz, tylko teraz na ciepło! - zaśmiała się. -Ja mogę zjeść ten zimny... jakoś dam sobie radę... -Pfff! dostaniesz jeszcze potem ten cieplutki! -ŁUŁ! to ja idę pałaszować! Wzięłam się za tą zimną rybę... nie przeszkadzało mi zbytnio, że jest zimna. Ryba to ryba! I tak była pyszna, bo BA ma talent do gotowania. W tym czasie gdy ja skończyłam jeść, Nocna Furia skończyła też szykować nowy obiad. -Podano do stołu Ekipa! - krzyknęła smoczyca. Zlecieli się wszyscy i wspólnie zjedliśmy - tym razem świeżutki i ciepły - obiad, śmiejąc się przy tym z moich przygód w markecie... hehe... Ja to jednak jestem mistrzem!... 5. ŻYJĄ? NIE ŻYJĄ? -perspektywa Małcina- Właśnie idę sobie spokojnie przez las. Ptaki śpiewają - spojrzałem na inne drzewo. - Kilka zajączków świetnie się bawi, a ja? Idę do Angel... Na pieszo... 10 km... Ale co to dla wikinga... Oczywiście, że musiałem przegrać zakład... Bo jak by to było, gdybym kiedyś... Chociaż raz w życiu... Wygrał?... Eh... Zapamiętać: nigdy nie zakładać się po pijaku z Agą... -No szybciej! - usłyszałem głos Agi, który dochodził z kieszeni. -Tak jakby trochę się zmęczyłem... - powiedziałem pod nosem. -Ale przegrałeś! Sszybciej! -Sama tak idź obok mnie, a nie sobie w kieszeni siedzisz! - ciągle szedłem przed siebię. -Ale ja nie przegrałam zakładu! Sszybciej! -Mogłabyś równie dobrze polecieć... -Nie chce mi się. -Dlatego ja mam te 10 km cię nieść... -Tak. -Nie nawidzę zakładów... Nagle poczułem, że ktoś mnie obserwuje... Tylko... -BU! -Aaaaaaaaa! - upadłem na ziemię. I kto by pomyślał, że takie dwie smoczyce tak mnie wystraszą... -Wiedziałam! - powiedziałam Mela. -Nie prawda! To ja miałam rację! - odparła BA. -Mogę wiedzieć, co wy to robicie?! - BA pomogła mi wstać z ziemi. -Jak to co? - zaczęła Mela. - To oczywiste, że oddychamy! -A konkretniej? -Aga nas przysłała. - BA walnęła prosto z mostu. -Że co?! - Wyjąłem śpiącą ognioglistę z kieszeni. - Co to ma znaczyć?! A ona śpi... -Pytam się jeszcze raz. Co to ma znaczyć?! - tym razem krzyknąłem. -O nie królewno czosnku. To zębowa wróżka mnie zmusiła... - powiedziała przez sen. -Więc... Co chciała? - zwróciłem się do smoczyc, które ze sobą rozmawiały. -Kto? -No... Aga. -Chciała, żebyśmy przyszły. -A po co? -Bo ja wiem?... -Aga. - Mela wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. A raczej skrzydła... - Aaaaagggggaaaaa! - zaczęła nią potrząsać. -Tak, lubię kotleciki... - zaczęła chrapać głosniej. -Aggggaaaaa!!! -To chyba nic nie da... - podrapałem się po głowie. -A może... Poczekajcie! - BA poleciała na wschód. -Ej! Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim! -Dzięki... - odpowiedziałem smoczycy. -A nie ma za co. - tylko się uśmiechnęła. -I jak ja z wami wytrzymuję... -Ja tam nie wiem. - wzięła Agę. - Aaaaagggaaa!!! - znowu nią potrząsała. * 2 godziny później * -Wiesz co? To chyba nic nie da... - powiedziałem do Śmiertnika, siadając na ziemi. -Aaaagggaaa!!! Nie umieraj! Aaggaa!!! -Ona jeszcze oddycha... Smoczyca tylko się na mnie spojrzała i znowu zaczęła krzyczeć "Aga". - I na co ja tu czekam... - wstałem i zacząłem iść w stronę domu Angel -A ty gdzie?! -Przed siebie... - spojrzałem na nią. -W drzewo? -Co? - szybko odwróciłem głowę i przywaliłem w drzewo. - Ooo... widzę gwiazdki... -perspektywa Meli- -I przywalił... - podeszłam do niego. - Ej. Obudź się. Aga ciągle śpi. Mogło jej się coś stać. - Ej. - zaczęłam go tykać czubkiem skrzydła. - Ej. Ej. Ej. Ej. Ej. - ciągle go tykałam. - Ej. Ej. Ej. Ej. * 1 godzinę później * -No BA! W końcu! - smoczyca wylądowała. - Małcin umarł! I Aga umarła! -Że co?! - Usłyszałam jakiś głos dochodzący z grzbietu BA. -Zuzga? -No ba! - odezwała się BA. -Zuzga! Małcin umarł! I Aga umarła! -Słyszałam - powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem i szybko zsiadła z BA. -Ale jak mogłaś to usłyszeć, skoro mówiłam do BA? -Pomyśl. - Szybko podeszła do Małcina. -Nie wiem... - podrapałam się po głowie. - Ale do Agi idź najpierw! Ona umarła pierwsza! -Nie wiesz?! - BA zrobiła wielkie oczy. -No nie... -To oczywiste! Podsłuchiwała nas! -O nie! -Zuzga...? - obie powiedziałyśmy to w tym samym czasie i tak samo odwróciłyśmy głowę w jej stronę. -Ale on oddycha... - zaczęła mierzyć jego tętno. - Serce bije... Przecież on żyje! -Jak może żyć, skoro nie żyje?! - szybko podeszłam do Zuzgi. -On żyje! -Rusza się?! Hmm?! -Nie?... -To nie żyje! Proste! A BA bawi się z motylkiem... Ta nasza BA... Ale chwila... - przyjrzałam się motylkowi. - Czy to nie Zdzisław?! -On zemdlał. - podeszła do Agi. - A ona śpi. -Kłamiesz! -Nie. Małcina trzeba zabrać do Ghoti. A Agę położymy do łóżka. Jak się wyśpi, to wstanie. -Czy ty nie możesz zrozumieć tego, że oni nie żyją?! -Oni żyją... -Nie żyją! -Ty tak na serio?... -Tak. -Eh... Zabierz go do Ghoti. -Nie-e. -Już. -Nie-e. -Już. -Nie-e. -Mela... To twój przyjaciel... -Twój też. -Ale ty go uniesiesz, a ja nie. -Ale ty jesteś super silna. -Zaraz pójdę po siekierę... -Powodzenia. To tylko 40 kilomektów... Na pewno sobie poradzisz... -Dobra, Mela nie drocz się ze mną. -Okej... - założyłam Małcina na plecy i poleciałam przed siebie. -Melaaaa! - usłyszałam głos z dołu. -Co?!! -W drugą stronę!!! -Okeeejjjj!!! I poleciałam. -perspektywa Zuzgi- -BA... - zaczęłam. -Co... -Lecimy. -Gdzie? -Do domu Angel. -Okej... Wsiadłam na smoczyce i poleciałyśmy. Kilka chwil potem, byłyśmy na miejscu. -Angel! Gdzie jesteś?! -Zgadnij gdzie może być... - tym razem zwróciła się do mnie BA. -No tak... - zrobiłam faceplam'a i razem z BA zapukałyśmy w drzwi do jej domu. Kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyła nam wysoka blondynka. -Hej, wejdźcie. - przyjaźnie się uśmiechnęła. - Co się stało? -No to tak. - BA wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. A raczej pazury... - Aga umarła. -CO?! -Nie! Spokojnie! - zaczęłam uspokajać przyjaciółkę. - Ona żyje. - spojrzałam na BA. -Jak kto woli. - wzruszyła skrzydłami i weszła na kanapę. -Aga śpi i przyniosłyśmy ją do ciebie, bo miała do ciebie przyjść. -A konkretniej, Małcin miał ją ci przynieść. - dodała BA. -Tak. - wzięła ode mnie smoczyce. - Już się nią zajmuję. Zjecie coś? Może się napijecie? -Nie... My tylko na chwilę. -Ja tam chcę spać... - BA ziewnęła. -Jakim cudem? -To pwnie przez te moje nowe kwiatki. - Blondynka się zaśmiała. -Nowe kwiatki? -Tak. Póki rosną, wytwarzają pyłek, który "usypia" smoki. -Pomysłowe. -Oj nie. - Angel zaprzeczyła głową. -Jak to nie? -Kiedyś odwiedziła mnie grupka Rumblehornów. Uwierz... Jak zasną, to nie ma lekko... -Z tym sie zgodzę. - uśmiechnęłam się. - BA, idziemy. -Chwila... -BA, idziemy. - podeszłam do smoczycy. -Mhm... -BA! - pociągnęłam ją za ogon. - Idziemy! -Aha... - smoczyca mozolnie wstała i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. -To pa! - pożegnałam się z Angel. -Pa! -Spać mi się chce... - BA powiedziała pod nosem. -Wiem, wiem. Ale teraz powinnyśmy polecieć do Małcina i Meli. -To wsiadaj... - powiedziała od niechcenia. Wzibłyśmy się w powietrze i zaczęłyśmy lecieć w stronę domu Ghoti. -perspektywa Ghoti- >.!_-, 300px Deszcz... chmury na niebie... Słońce nieustannie próbuje przedostać się przez nie, by rzucić choć jeden promyk światła... Mieszkańcy siedzą w swoim domu, nudząc się i snując bez celu... Zwierzęta kryją się przed przemoknięciem do suchej nitki... Oprócz kilku smoków... Na Wyspie Zwariowanej Ekipy rozpanoszyły się ostatnio Kroplorwije i Sidlarze, co jest dość dziwne, gdyż wcześniej nie widziano ich tutaj. Prawdopodobnie przygnały je tutaj bagna i mokra ziemia, z których wypełzają robale wielbione przez Kroplowije, a Sidlarze poprstu uwielbiają takie tereny. Wracając do naszych bohaterów...: -Ej Mela! oddawaj te klucze do schronu!-Nocna Furia była wyraźne zdenerwowana, Mela wręcz przeciwnie, świetnie się bawiła biegając po domu i ciągle umykając BA. -Nie-e! wiesz dobrze jak znoszę nudę. -Nie, nie wiem. Powiesz mi?-Zarzuciła sarkazmem smoczyca robiąc minę "You don't say?". -Co mam ci powiedzieć? -Yyy... co? -Co "co"? -Nie wiem. -Ja też nie wiem...-pomysł wpadł do głowy Śmiertnika-czas się dowiedzieć! -Ale czego? -Nie wiem! ale wiesz, musimy się dowiedzieć. -To się dowiedzmy! -Ale od kogo? kiedy? gdzie? -Oto jest pytanie... -Eh, przełóżmy to na później-Mela wyciągnęła listę rzeczy do zrobieia, po czym nabazgrała w wolnym miejscu: "dowiedzieć się". -To co teraz robimy? -Może... chodźmy do Zuzgi i Małcina. Oni napewno coś wymyślą! -Nooo... my to za dobre w myśleniu nie jesteśmy.-zaśmiała się czarna jak noc smoczyca. Deszcz ciągle nie przestawał padać. Słońce dalej nie wychodziło. Chmury jak to chmury... ciągle unosiły się w powietrzu. Teren robił się coraz bardziej mokry, co stanowiło ubaw dla Sidlarzy i więcej robali dla Kroplorwijów. -Aga, kiedy wyjdziesz spod moich kolców? -Hmmm... nie wiem, bo całkiem tu przytulnie! -Masz ci los... przynajmniej mi cieplutko, bo ogrzewa mnie Ognioglisda. -Ty to masz szczęście.-BA dała komplement. Trzy smoczyce idą w kierunku salonu, w którym na kanapie wylegiwała się Zuzga, a na fotelu przysypiał Małcin. -O nie! Małcin znowu umiera?!-jak z procy wystrzelił Niebieski smok. -Co?! gdzie?!-przestraszyła się Furia. -Znowu zaczynacie?...-wymamrotała Zuzga. -Co zaczynamy?-Tym razem odezwała się Aga. -Może wyjdziesz spod tego kolca i zobaczysz co robią te głupole?... Zaciekawiona Ognioglisda wysunęła łebek i zerknęła na biednego Małcina, krórym potrząsały smoczyce krzycząc: "Małcin! nie umieraj chłopie!". Załamana głupotą, jaka potrafi dotknąć smoki, spojrzała na dziewczyne wzrokiem pełnym zrozumienia. Załamana znów schowała się pod kolec. -Zostawcie mnie! ja nie umieram!... jeszcze! ale chyba niedługo mnie dobijecie...-oburzył się rozbudzony wpełni już chłopak. -Jednak nie umarłeś!-przytuliła go BA. -Przepraszam, że przerywam ten teatrzyk, ale tak w ogóle to co chciałyście?... -O właśnie, dzięki za przypomnienie Zuzga. Bo... ogólnie to strasznie nam się nuuudzi... i... wpadłyśmy na pomysł, że może wy wymyślicie nam wszystkim jakieś zajęcie?-opowiedziała Mela. -Nudzi wam się? Nie zauważyłam...-odparła z rozbawieniem Zuzga, patrząc na szkody wyrządzone po "gonitwie"-A właściwie, to o co się tak ganiałyście? -O klucze. -Do...? -Nic nic...-zaczęła się stresować Nocna Furia. -DO SCHRONU NA WYPADEK WKURZENIA CIEBIE!-Wrzasnęła Aga. -A dlaczego miałabym się wkurzyć?-podejrzewała nas. -BO BA I MELA SIĘ ŚMIEJĄ ŻE SIĘ PODKOCHUJESZ W MAŁCINIE!-wsypała nas Ognioglisda. -Wiejemy do schronuuuuu!!!-chciały już uciekać, gdy Śmiertnik sobie o czymś przypomniał- chwila, bez ciebie Aga-wyrzuciła ją spod kolca na podłogę-Dobra, teraz możeby uciekać. WAAAZAAAAA! -A, pamiętaj Aga. NIE ŻYJESZ.-rzuciła przez ramię Mela spierniczając do schronu. Tymczasem pogoda na dworze stawała się coraz lepsza. Chmury leciały sobie dale, odsłaniając słońce, które coraz to kolejnymi promykami oświetlało tereny, na których wylegiwały się Kroplorwije i Sidlarze. A Śmiertnik i Furia wciąż leciały do schronu, jakby miał nastać jakiś Armagedon. Bo, można było tak żec, Zuzga jest nawet gorsza niż Armagedon! -Hej! a ja?!-Małcin nie został obojętny, i wraz z Thunderem (i Agą, która wlazła mu na ramię gdy nie zauważył) polecieli za Zuzgą i uciekającymi Smoczycami. -Tędy!-Uciekinierki co chwila przelatywały przez różne skróty myląc pościg, aż w końcu dotarły do schronu, celu ich podróży. Zamknęły wszystkie zamki pancernych drzwi, zabarykadowały okna i wszelkie przejścia, by nie dostała się do nich rozwścieczona Zuzga. -Skrzydło!-krzyknęły w tym samym czasie po czym przybiły swój zamiennik "piątki" -Łuł! jesteśmy bezpieczne! -Jeeee! Zatańczyły taniec zwycięstwa, po czym udały się na herbatkę. A czy Zuza, smoki, Aga i Małcin dostaną się do nich? to już inna historia... Part 2 (Aga) -Przecież poleciały w prawo! - krzyknął Małcin po raz czwarty. -Oooo nie! W lewo! - odkrzyknęła "oburzona Zuzga". -Przecież sama widziałaś! -Tak! Widziałam! Bo ślepa nie jestem! -Jak widzisz, ja też nie! -Ej... - powiedziałam cicho, aby mnie nie zatłukli za to, że "przerwałam rozmowę". -Nie Aga! To JA mam rację! - odezwała się Zuzga. -No chyba nie! - tym razem powiedział Małcin. -No chyba tak! (Mela) -To... Jesteś pewna? - zapytałam BA. -Tak. W końcu już byłoby po nas. - Nocna Furia wzruszyła ramionami. -Przepraszam - podszedł do nas android, którego sama zaprojektowałam. Znaczy... BA go skonstruowała, ale to ja narysowałam jak ma wyglądać. Otóż jest cały różowy, a na głowie ma słodkie któlicze uczy. Nie czepiać się - wtedy miałam na nie faze... Ale wracając. Robot nie jest ogromny, lecz troszkę większy od Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. A krócej? Wygląda jak duży różowy królik (z różowym fartuszkiem z wielkim blado-różowym sercem, które znajduje się na białym tle - fartuszka oczywiście), który potrafi roznosić herbatę. A jak go nazwałam? Uwaga, uwaga... 3... 2... 1... Herbaciany Kłapouszek! No taka słitaśna nazwa :3 -Czy podać jeszcze raz herbatę? -Pewnie! - krzyknęłam i od razu go przytuliłam. Uwielbiam go przytulać. Jest taki słodziusi i puchaty. W ogóle nie przypomina robota ani androida. I dobrze :3 -Tak! Ale tym razem ja chce coś innego - BA położyła głowę na stole. - Co zaproponujesz? - spojrzała się na niego. -Proponuje herbatę z cytryną, herbatę bez cytryny, miętę, kawę z mlekiem, cappuccino... - zaczął wymieniać, ale BA mu przerwała. -Cappuccino! - od razu Podniosł głowę. - Ca-ppu-cci-no! Ca-ppu-cci-no! Ca-ppu-cci-no! -Jakiś obrazek? - Kłapouszek zapytał. -Tak! Serce! -Herbata i cappuccio raz - "powiedział" do siebie i zaczął się nagrzewać. To uwielbiam! Jest wtedy taaaaakiiii cieplutki. -Nie za dobrze ci? - usłyszałam. -Nie - mocniej się do niego przytuliłam. Nagle dało się usłyszeć "brzdęk", który uświadomił że gorące napoje są gotowe. Kłapouszek postawił napoje na stole i pokicał do siebie. -Więc jak myślisz... Przybędą tu? - rozpoczęłam rozmowę. -Bo ja wiem? - BA wzruszyła skrzydłami. -Ale jak tu nie przyjdą, to... - powiedziałam do BA. -Tak, tak... Pamiętam... - przewróciła oczami. -No. I lepiej nie zapominaj - uśmiechnęłam się. -Ale się nie czepiaj, jak będziesz gruba! -Eee tam... Dasz mi coś i będę znowu chuda. -Ale z ciebie się cwaniak zrobił... - BA się na mnie popatrzyła. -Bo to ja! - przeczesałam skrzydłem swe bujne kolce na głowie. (Zuzga) -No, panie mądraliński? Gdzie teraz? - zapytałam w końcu. -Wydaje mi się, że... - spojrzał na las, zajdujący się przed nimi. -Że? -Że... W... No... W prawo... - zaciął się na chwilę. - Tak! W prawo! -Przyznaj się - westchnęłam. - Zgubilismy się - dodałam po chwili. -Ooo nie, moja droga. Ja się nigdy nie gubię! -Taaa? To patrz. Zgubiłeś się. -Ehh... Dobra... - w końcu się przeznał... - Masz mnie... -Aga - spojrzałam się na ognioglistę. -Co?... -Weź się rozejrzyj i powiedz, czy dobrze idziemy. -Okej... - wstała (oczywiście nie schodząc z ramienia Małcina) i rozejrzała się. - Nie potrafię określić czy idziemy dobrze, czy nie - zowu się położyła. -Ale ty jesteś leń... - mruknęłam do smoczycy, która tylko w odpowiedzi wzruszyła skrzydłami. -Ej... - odezwał się Małcin. - Czy wam też jest tak zimno?... -Nie - mruknęła pod nosem Aga. -Zauważyłem... - spojrzał na mnie. - A tobie? -Trochę... - zaczęłam pocierać o siebie dłonie. - Od ilu my tu już chodzimy? -Nie wiem... - Małcin pokiwał głową przecząco. -Na oko? - powiedziała Aga. - Tak z kilka godzin. -Tak długo?! -Ja tam spałam. -Czasem chciałabym być jakmś smokiem... - powiedziałam do siebie. -A ja i tak wole być człowiekiem - Małcin wzruszył ramionami. -Jak sobie chcesz. Zawołaj Thunder'a. -Ale on nie może... -Czemu nie może? -Bo... Tak jakby z Błyskawicą... -Co masz na myśli? -No... Wiesz... "Bawią się"... -Okej, nie wnikam - rozejrzałam się dookoła. - To... Jak się stąd wydostaniemy? -Aga - szturchnął smoczyce. - Aga... -Ona śpi... -Czasem jej nie znosze... -Ej! A Shadow? -On pilnuje Gwiazdki i Dark'a. -Aaa... I kicha... -To trzeba znaleść Mele i BA... Tymczasem... (BA) -Teraz ja! - przeleciałam przez wodospad czekolady. -Ja też! - Mela skoczyła do basenu wypełnionego ciepłą czekoladą (którą podjadała) na bombę. -No we no! Teraz jestem cała w czekoladzie! - krzyknęłam do niej ze śmiechem. -Już byłaś cała w czekoladzie! -Ale teraz jestem bardziej! - zaśmiałyśmy się i zaczęłyśmy w tej czekoladzie nurkować. (Tymczasem) (Małcin) Idziemy już którąś godzię, a ich nie widać... Jest strasznie zimno i ciemno... Obyśmy tylko nie zamarzli... -Z-z-z-zim-m-no-o m-m-i-i-i... - Zuza wyjąkała. -Ni-ni-nie tyl-tlk-k-o t-t-o-bi-bie-e - także cały się trząsłem. Ale mimo przeciwności losu - ciągle szliśmy przed siebie. -E-e-e-e-jjj-j... -C-c-co-oo-o-o... -S-s-sp-spój-j-jrz-rz... - wskazała na wielkiego kamienia w kształcie żółwia. -I-i-i-iii? -T-to j-jjee-e-est-t jj-je-g-goo g-g-gło-w-w-a-a. P-p-r-a-w-d-d-d-a-a-a? - Zuza kichneła. -T-t-ta-a-ak... -Cz-cz-cz-y-yli p-po p-pra-pra-w-wo je-jes-st... - nie dokończyła. Spojrzeliśmy sie na siebie w wielkimi uśmiechami na tarzach i zaczęliśmy biec ile sił w nogach. Po dotarciu na miejsce, od razu zaczęliśmy walić w drzwi. -Ot-ot-twó-órz-rz-ci-i-ie! -Sz-sz-szyb-b-ko-o! Nie czekaliśmy długo. Drzwi się otworzyły, a my wpadliśmy do środka jak oparzeni. Choć było nam strasznie zimno... -Dopiero teraz nas odwiedzacie? - odezwała się Mela. -C-c-co-o? - wyjąkałem. -Obstawiałyśmy, że przjdziecie... - BA spojrzała na zegarek. - Tak kilka godzin wcześniej... -Z-z-z-zi-zim-m-no-o... - odezwała się Zuzga. -A, racja... Zapraszam - poszliśmy za BA. Mela w tym czasie zdjęła ze mnie Agę i położyła ją w małym łóżeczku, stworzonym dla ognioglist. -To... - niebieski Śmiertnik Zębacz zaczął rozmowę. - Jak wam monął dzień? Oboje zgromilismy ją wzrokiem. -Jasne... - smoczyca się oddaliła, a my ciągle szliśmy za BA. -Chcielibyście coś zjeść? -N-n-nie-e m-m-mam-m o-o-cho-ot-t-ty - powiedziałem, a Zuzga potwierdziła. -Okej. To zapraszam do sałny, albo łóżka. Co wybieracie? Spojrzeliśmy się na siebie w tym samym momencie i odpowiedzieliśmy. -Łóżko. -Okej - smoczyca zawołała jakiegoś swojego androida, czy jak tam to się nazywa i oznajmiła mu, aby przygotował sypialnię dla dwojga. -Zapraszam - poszliśmy za nią. -A-a-al-le ch-chw-wil-la! - odezwała się Zuzga . -Co? -N-n-ni-e-e ch-cho-dz-dził-ło na-nam o łóż-żk-ko dl-dla d-dwoj-jg-ga! -Okej... - BA wywróciła oczami i zaprowadziła nas do osobnych pokoi. 7.GORĄCZKA (Emmm... tak na wstępie, chciałam powiedzieć - początek Strzała zaczerpnięty jest od opowiadania Małcina, które możecie znaleźć TU ) - Marcin, śniadanie gotowe! - zakrzyknęła Ewa. - Już idę. - odpowiedział zaspany głos jej syna. Po kilku minutach dało się słyszeć ciche kroki na schodach. Były one jednak delikatne i niezdecydowane. - Spokojnie, taty nie ma. Chłopak natychmiast przyspieszył i dołączył do swojej mamy na dole. Śniadanie zjedli w ciszy, a po posiłku chłopak wrócił do swojego pokoju. Podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej czarną skórzaną tunikę i z kilkoma kieszeniami i brązowe spodnie z paskiem. Na tunikę założył skórzany napierśnik z kilkoma wzmocnieniami. Przed wyjściem z domu wziął jeszcze łuk, kołczan pełen strzał i sierp. - Tylko wróć dzisiaj wcześniej! - zawołała za chłopakiem matka. Marcin wybiegł z domu i poczuł lekki wiaterek. Natychmiast pobiegł do lasu, żeby nazbierać ziół. Na bieganiu po lesie mógłby spędzić cały dzień, ale dochodziło południe, a on obiecał, że wróci wcześniej. Jeszcze przed powrotem postanowił odwiedzić swoje ulubione miejsce, czyli Księżycowy Staw. Udał się w stronę owej lokacji. Po kilku minutach dotarł do celu. Marcin potrafił bardzo długo podziwiać magiczną aurę tego miejsca. Jednak tym razem udało mu się oprzytomnieć dość szybko. Zszedł w dół po jednym z rosnących w pobliżu drzew. Podszedł do jeziorka i uklęknął. Wyjął sierp i zaczął go czyścić. - Ostrze zaczyna się tępić... Może Einstein udostępni mi kuźnię na trochę. Po obmyciu sierpu zabrał się za przygotowywanie upolowanego królika. Rozpalił małe ognisko i ułożył na nim królika. Postanowił się odświeżyć przed obiadem. Zdjął wierzchnią część pancerza wraz z całą bronią i ułożył na kamieniu w pobliżu stawu, a następnie wskoczył z pluskiem do wody. -perspektywa BA- Szybko związałam rękawy jego bluzki na szyję udając, że to peleryna. Mela natomiast wzięła jego buty i zaczepiła o kolce na głowie, a nogawkę spodni przełożyła przez ogon. -BA! Pacz! Mam dwa ogony! - zaczęła kreślić nim jakieś szlaczki w powietrzu. -perspektywa narratora- -A te buty na głowie? - zapytała BA. -This is my very duże uszy! - krzyknęła smoczyca. -Do twarzy ci z nimi - BA się uśmiechnęła. -Bo to ja - âś niebieski śmiertnik zębacz przeczesał skrzydłem fryzurę. - A twoja pelerynka? Szykowna - Mela przymrużyła oczy i pokiwała głową na „tak”. -Ej wy! - usłyszałyśmy głos z oddali. Albo nie oddali... Chwila... Oddali? Czy nie oddali?! -perspektywa BA- -Mela! - wrzasnęłam do śmiertnika. -Co? -Oddali?! -Ale przecież nic nikomu nie pożyczyłyśmy! -Oł nou! -This is very oł nou! -Ale chwila... -Przecież nic nikomu nie pożyczyłyśmy... - dokończyła Mela. -Dziwne... -Ale najważniejsze, że nam oddali. -Tak - przybiłyśmy skrzydło. Wtem zobaczyłyśmy jak podszedł do nas Małcin. -Yyy... Czemu jesteś goły? - zapytał śmiertnik. -Bo zabrałyście mi ubrania? -Nie przypominam tego sobie... -Mela... - szepnęłam do smoczycy. - To chyba ta nowa moda... -Aaa... - odpowiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Małcina. - Po co trzymasz w ręku liść? -Oddaj mi spodnie. -Ale po czo go tak trzymasz? Co tam ukrywasz? - Mela próbowała podejrzeć co tam ukrywa. A ja sobie spokojnie siedziałam obok nich... -Odwal się! - odepchnął łeb smoczycy. -No nie bądź sknera! Daj popaczać! -Oddaj mi spodnie! - zaczął się szarpać z Melą jedną ręką, aby odzyskać spodnie. -BA! Mogłabyś mi pomóc! - Małcin do mnie krzyknął. -A Zuzga nie może? - zapytałam ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki. -Nie! - odpowiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Meli. - Oddawaj! -Noł-noł. Noł-noł-noł-noł. Noł-noł-noł-noł. There's no li-mit! Noł-noł. - zaczęła śmiewać piosenkę, którą kiedyś usłyszała od straszliwca. Nagle spojrzała się za siebie i... -O! Hej Zuzga! - Podbiegła do Zuzgi w ubraniach Małcina i zaczęła się z nią witać. Niestety Zuzga nie reagowała... Ciekawe dlaczego... Może jest zmęczona? O! Albo na kacu! -Halo... - Mela zaczęła machać jej skrzydłem przed twarzą. -Zuzga?! - Wrzasnął Małcin. Chwycił moje skrzydło i się nim zasłonił od pasa w dół. - Od jak dawna tu stoisz? -Yyy... Ja... - dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. -Tak jakoś od kilku minut. - dokończyłam za nią. Wtedy Małcin na mnie spojrzał, jakbym powiedziała coś dziwnego. -No co?! Już nie wspominałam, że zmienił się jej kolor twarzy! Co się czepiasz?! Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy i zrozumiał, że jest ślepy... A dlaczego tak myślę? Bo dopiero teraz zauważył, że policzki Zuzgi są lekko czerwone. -Maaaałłłciiinnn - zaczęłam machać przed jego twarzą skrzydłem, które zaczęło mi drętwieć od zasłaniania liścia. Czemu liścia zasłaniał? To jest chore! Przecież liście są po to, żeby się w nich chować! Więc po co on go zasłaniał? Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem... Ale kiedy tak sobie próbowałam go obudzić, żeby znowu nie umarł tak jak Zuzga, to wtedy ona poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej... -Mam wrażenie, że Zuzga ma gorączkę... - powiedziała Mela dotykając skrzydłem jej czoła. -O nie! - podbiegłam do Zuzgi. - Januszu! Pomóż jej! - wrzasnęłam do Meli. -Ołkej! - zasalutowała, po czym nie było jej, jak i Zuzgi. -Maaałłłciiiinnnn! Hhhaaaaaloooooo! Jjjeeesssttt tttaaamm kttttooooośśśśś?!! A ten umarł. Znowu... -Małcin!!! *** Szybko wrzuciłam go do wody i wtedy odumarł. -Aaa! Co?! Gdzie?! Jak?! - szybko krzyknął i natychmiast się na mnie spojrzał. - Co się tu stało?! -A więc tak. Najpierw ja z Melą stałyśmy się Januszami, potem przez ciebie Zuzga dostała gorączki, a potem umarłeś i teraz odumarłeś. -Zuzka tu była?! -Nie. Skoro Zuzga dostała przez ciebie gorączki, to na 100% jej tu nie było... Chłopak zrobił poker face i zaczął wychodzić z wody, ale w połowie drogi przystanął. -Gdzie moje spodnie?! -Janusz je ma. -Czyli że Mela? -Aha. -A gdzie ona jest? -U Ghoti. -A czemu? -Bo Zuzga dostała gorączkę. -Gorączkę? -No. Tak. Jak się paczała na tego liścia, to poczerwieniała i gorączkę dostała. -CO?! -Ty mnie słyszysz człowieniu? -Zuzga mnie widziała?! -Przed chwilą to powiedziałam! -No tak... - podrapał się po potylicy. -Więc Mela ma moje spodnie. Tak? -Tak. -A buty ma... -Też Mela - dodałam jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Ale ty masz moją tunikę. -Tak. -To poproszę - wyciągnął rękę. -Co? -Tunikę. -Po co ci? -Po prostu mi ją daj! -Nie-e. -Tak! Już! -Nie-e! Ja jestem Januszem! - wrzasnęłam. -Już! -Nie-e-eee! - odleciałam. CD. ~Perspektywa Małcina~ I mnie zostawiły... Samego... Gołego... I... Chwila! Goły?! O nie! - szybko wypłynąłem na głęboką wodę. - Jak się wydostać, żeby nikt mnie nie zobaczył?... A może... Nie... Przecież tam od czasu do czasu ktoś sobie przechodzi... Chyba, że poprosić... Nie... Co ja mam zrobić?! *** Okej... Poczekałem godzinkę w wodzie, dopóki się nie ściemniło i postanowiłem, że już wyjdę. Niestety łatwiej powiedzieć - trudniej zrobić... - rozejrzałem się dookoła i mój wzrok zatrzymał się na Rodgersji Tarczolistnej. - Wystarczy urwać tego listka... Tylko byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie był 20 metrów od brzegu... A tam... Raz kozie śmierć. Powoli i uważnie nasłuchując czy kroś nie idzie, wyszedłem z wody. Na nic nie zważając podbiegłem do rośliny i urwałem liść. Wiadomo po co... Nagle coś usłyszałem. To chyba nie dobrze... Jeśli to Melassa i Baobab... Nie żyją! -Słyszę was! - krzyknąłem i od razu tego pożałowałem. - Angel? Yyy... Co ty tu robisz? -Nie widać? - pokazała mi koszyk z kwiatami. -Tak... To... Ja już pójdę... -Kąpiel nie udana? - Angel powiedziała ze śmiechem. -No wiesz... To zależy... -BA i Mela. Prawda? - spojrzała na liść. -Niestety... Jak tylko odzyskam ubrania, to mam zamiar je zatłuc. -Czemu czcesz odzyskać ubrania? Do twarzy ci - znowu się uśmiechęła. -To pytanie na 100% jest podchwytliwe. Zgadza się? -Oczywiście, że nie. -Angel! Tam nie ma żadnych maków! - usłyszałem głos... O nie... Aga... -Przecież powinny tam być! - Angel jej odpowiedziała. -Czemu z tobą jest Aga?! -Nudziło jej się i zaproponowała pomoc - Angel wzruszyła ramionami. -O! Małcin! - Ognioglista do mnie podleciała. - Ej.. Czy to dobrze, że bolą mnie oczy? -Nie... - Angel do niej podeszła. Może przyjdziecie jeszcze bliżej?! Co?! Zapraszam! - natychmiast cofnąłem się kilka kroków. -O! Już lepiej! Dzięki Małcin! - Aga usiadła na ramieniu Angel. -Aga... Przecież... - Angel nie dokończyła. - A w ogóle to spadaj - zepchnęła ją z ramienia. -Ej... Co on ma pod tym liściem? - ognioslista zapytała od razu. -Nic! Nie ważne! - wydarłem się. -Taa??? - smoczyca spojrzała się na mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Jestem pewna, że coś tam jest! -Nie! Nic nie ma! -To odkryj liścia! -Okej.. Tam coś jest, ale nie dla ciebie... -A dla kogo? -Napewno nie ciebie! -Sknera.. - I się obraziła... Ale przynajmniej nie chce, żebym jej pokazywał co jest pod liściem... -A dla kogo? - Angel pytając, lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Nie ważne. Po prostu. -Z drogi śledzie! Mela i BA jedze! - usłyszałem i od razu mało co liść nie odleciał. -Łuł! Tym razem się udało! - smoczyce przybiły sobie skrzydło. -BA! Mela! - ognioglista od razu się z nimi przywitała. -Gdzie macie moje ubrania?! - od razu "zapytałem". -Co? Jakie ubrania? - Śmiertnik Zębacz od razu odpowiedział. -Te, które mi zabrałyście. -Aaa... O te ubrania chodzi.. - BA odpowiedziała. -No... To? -Ghoti uważa, że Zuzga musi się do nich przyzwyczaić, bo... Ty... Pamiętasz dlaczego nam je zabrała? - spojrzała na Melę. -A nie upaćkałyśmy ich w błocie, potem próbowałyśmy je umyć w kwasie octowym bo pomyliłyśmy go z wodą... - BA nie dała jej dokończyć. -No właśnie! Kto normalny trzyma kwas octowy w beczce na wodę?! -...następnie bardzo śmierdziały i poprosiłyśmy, żeby Pyskacz na to coś poradził i on powiedział, żebyśmy poleciały do Ghoti, a ona badała akurat już nie tak Niemego Svena jak dawniej i nie chciało nam się na nich czekać i poleciałyśmy z ubraiami do Astrid a ona o dziwo nie chciała nas wpuścić do pokoju Czkawki... -Tak! To było nie fair! - BA znowu się wydarła. - Przecież mogła nam poświęcić chwilę... Wszyscy słuchaliśmy z niedowierzaniem. Chociaż nie... Ja ciągle czekałem aż powiedzą, gdzie są moje ubrania. -...i potem poszłyśmy do Hakokła i on chciał je wysuszyć swoimi skrzydłami, ale ubrania wtedy odleciały i nie mogłyśmy ich znaleść i poszłyśmy do domu Małcina i... -Byłyście w miom domu?! Kto was wpuścił?! - momentalnie krzyknąłem. -Twoja mama. - odpowiedziała BA. -A... -...próbowałyśmy znaleść takie same ubrania, ale nam nie wyszło i wszystkie ubrania leżą na podłodze i są pogniecione, podarte, pobrudzone, palą się... -No właśnie! Po co ten głupi Czesiek przyleciał i... - Nocna furia nie dokończyła. -Ale on mówił coś, że Małcin obiecał mu, że się z nim pobawi, a nie wiedział, że go nie ma i przez przypadek podpalił dom? - zapytała Mela. -CO?! Mój dom się pali?! -Faktycznie on coś takiego mówił... - BA pokiwał głową. Od razu pobiegłem do wioski. Nie ważne czy goły, ważne aby nic się nie stało mojej rodzinie! Kiedy stanąłem na środku placu, wszyscy wikingowie się na mnie patrzyli, jakby zobaczyli... Chwila... Gdzie mój liść?! -Małcin! - usłyszałem głos Angel. - Liścia zgubiłeś! -W końcu zobaczymy co tam było! - Mela wydarła się na całe gardło, a Aga od razu podniosła głowę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania